Truth or Dare
by WeasleysWizardingWheezer
Summary: Darcy Jane Wood is staying at the Weasley's for New Year. A little harmless muggle game called 'Truth or Dare' is involved. But one truth will change two people's lives. One shot. FredxOC


**Complete one shot. Wrote it for New Year so i will give a quick background on my OC... **

**Darcy Jane Wood is Oliver Wood's younger sister she is best friends with the Weasley twins and the night before new year they are playing truth or dare. (After the Battle of Hogwarts and Fred lives).**

**Please review it would really be appreciated ;)**

* * *

><p>'Come on Darcy, truth or dare!' Pestered Hermione. We were all gathered in the sitting room of the Burrow, Molly and Arthur had gone to bed earlier so now it was just me, Hermione, Harry and the rest of the Weasley's playing truth or dare. Even Percy was up for a game. The butterbeers were passed round as I contemplated which to do. Truth would definitely involve me spilling my guts on who I fancy, I'm not even sure if I fancy him yet but I am a terrible liar so I would be found out anyway. Dare would involve me kissing one of the Weasley boys or Harry. Truth. Dare. Truth. Dare. I weigh up my options and everyone in the room looks at me impatiently, even the twins who haven't had a turn yet, who knew they would be so excited about this silly muggle game.<p>

'Oh, alright. Keep your thong on, Hermione.' Ron turned bright red and choked on his butterbeer while the twins burst into a fit of giggles. Hermione however, was less than impressed and she sent me a disapproving scowl. 'Dare.'

'I dare you to… Kiss Percy!' She said, I swear I had a heart attack as soon as she said it. Percy dropped his butterbeer bottle and the twins were beside themselves with laughter.

'What? No way!' I blurted out, shaking my head. No way would I ever kiss that pompous rule loving idiot. Hermione had an evil look on her face.

'What's the matter, Wood? Got a crush?' She said.

'Why so quick to judge, Granger? Covering up a crush?' I retorted, swigging my butterbeer. Hermione went red in the face and I snorted. 'I'll forfeit. I'll do something else but I'm not kissing Percy, no offence Perce.'

'None taken.' He said trying to compose himself a little. 'It would probably be like kissing Ginny, you're too much like a sister.' I take another swig of my butterbeer and look back over at Hermione.

'I'd like to see you think of something wor-'

'Fine then. Kiss Fred.' She looked over at me triumphantly and my heart seemed to falter for a moment. Kiss Fred. I can't kiss Fred because... becuase that will either confirm or shatter everything I have been trying to hide. I do like Fred he is my best friend but I have liked him more than that for a while now. I could feel the heat creeping into my cheeks and I hope to god that no one notices.

'Fine.' I say bluntly. Fred raised his eyebrows in confusion. I never usually backed down from something I felt strongly against and unfortunately I was on the fence for this one. Hermione's mouth dropped open as I stood up and walked over to Fred. Luckily, I have a plan. I knelt down next to Fred, he turned towards me a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He leant in and closed the space between us and I felt my heart rise to my throat. When he was inches away from my lips I turned his head and planted a kiss on his cheek. I turned his face back to me and tapped his cheek in return he gave me a knowing smirk.

'You can't do that!' Protested Hermione as I returned to my seat.

'On the contrary, Granger, despite being the cleverest witch of the age you forgot to specify _where_ I kissed him. Therefor I had free rein on the matter.' Hermione was gobsmacked when she realised her mistake. I laughed and looked over at Ron who was sitting beside me. 'Your turn, Ron. Truth or Dare?'

'Truth.' He said, shuffling a little uncomfortably. Ginny smiled crookedly from beside Harry.

'Do you have a crush? And if so, on whom?' Asked Ginny. Ron seemed to contemplate this for a moment before opening his mouth.

'Lavender Brown.' He said without a trace of embarrassment. That little weasel, I know full well he fancies Hermione he is just too idiotic to say it.

'Liar.' I whispered under my breath, loud enough so only he could hear. The rest of the room erupted in snorts of laughter, Hermione however looked crestfallen. I know for a fact she likes Ron too, the pair of them are just so blind.

'You are so blind, Ron.' Said Ginny from across the room. Great minds think alike, as the Muggles say. I looked over at the clock on the mantle, three a.m. I stifled a yawn, as Ron asked George 'Truth or Dare.' George took a truth, coward, and confessed that he had a crush on Angelina Johnson, Fred's ex. Of course Fred didn't mind, he took it all in good humour and smacked his brother on the back.

'Good luck with that one, mate.' He said as he downed his butterbeer in one. I stifled another yawn as I opened another bottle of butterbeer and took a swig. I wasn't really paying attention until I heard my name.

'…Darcy, on the lips.' I looked up slowly from the floor. Hermione looked like her birthday had just come early, I guess this is my comeuppance for being so smart earlier. George elbowed Fred in the ribs. 'Go on then, or are you going to be a chicken about it?'

'Shut up, I'll do it.' He said as he stood up and made his way over. I sent George a _you'll pay for this later_ look and Ron moved over to make room for Fred. I could feel the heat rising in my face again; thank god the only light in the room was the fire. He knelt down next to me and I looked up and met his eyes. His eyes that glimmered with mischievousness every time he laid a plan for a prank. His eyes that shined when he used to date Angelina. The eyes that looked like something was missing when George lost his ear and the eyes that faded when he nearly died during the battle. They held so much. Happiness, Love, Hope, Pain and Torture and I wondered for a moment if he knew that he was giving so much away with his eyes. I could feel the tension between us now but that familiar smile was still tugging at his lips. He leant in and I hoped to god that he wouldn't make a big show of it. At the last second he turned my head and placed a lingering kiss on my cheek.

'Hey no fair you had to-' George's words were cut off in my head as Fred turned me back to face him, and while cupping my face in his hands he placed a gentle kiss on my lips. He lingered there a moment and it felt like fireworks were going off in my brain and then he pulled away his blue eyes glinting as he tapped my cheek and walked back over to George. I felt a little giddy but I put it down to the butterbeer despite this I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face. I stifled another yawn but this time I decided it would be best if I went to bed.

'I'm going up to bed.' I say, standing up.

'Hold up a minute. We haven't opened the fire whiskey yet.' Said Ron. Hermione shot him a look but the twins had identical grins on their faces. 'Come on, Darce. One bottle?' I groaned because I knew how I got with fire whiskey. The twins and I had some after the battle and let's just say it was messy. Ron looked at me with pleading eyes. I wonder what Oliver would think? My brother never really agreed to my drinking, but Oliver isn't here.

'Go on then.' I said sitting down on the couch as Ron passed me a cup filled with the alcohol. The others drink theirs in one, it doesn't affect them. However, Hermione had become slightly giggly. I swirled it round in the cup and then downed it, the liquid burning my throat as I swallowed. I grimaced a little and I saw the others taking second helpings from Ron. He went to pass me some more but I declined and began to head upstairs. If I stay down there in a drunken haze things will be said and I am sure they will be pretty much one sided, something that wouldn't be remembered in the morning. I climbed up the stairs leaving the rest of them, I was about to go into Ginny's room where I would be staying for the week when someone grabbed my shoulder. I spun round and smiling that goofy smile like he always did was Fred.

'Leaving the party so early.' He asks and I roll my eyes.

'I'm tired.' I say. Okay, I wasn't exactly lying but I wasn't exactly telling the truth either.

'Liar.' He says leaning up against the door. Damn it. He always knows when I'm lying or when I'm borderline on lying and the truth.

'Look, if I stay and get drunk things will be said. Things I know I will regret saying.' Even in the darkness I could see the twinkle in his eyes and my heart fluttered. 'Goodnight, Fred.'

'Wait. Before you go, one last game.'

'Fred, I –' He cuts me off by putting his hand over my mouth.

'Truth or dare?' He says, removing his hand so I could answer properly. I roll my eyes, he wasn't drunk, I could tell he wasn't. So somewhere deep down my mind knew that this wasn't a game anymore.

'Truth.' I say and he smiles down at me.

'Do you love me?' I look down at my feet, even if I tell him the truth he has loads of other girls that practically throw themselves at him. He wouldn't return my love, never in a million years. So I nod meekly.

'Yes.' I whisper, it was barely audible even in the silence and to be honest I wasn't even sure that I said it. I felt his fingers come into contact with my chin, lifting it up so I faced him his eyes locked on mine.

'Do you?' His own voice now a whisper, his hand was warm on my chin. It was a light hold so I could have moved if I wanted to, but the truth is I didn't want to move. Gryffindor courage indeed I thought to myself. Godric Gryffindor would roll over in his grave. _Coward_.

'I always have.' I didn't know I had said it until that smile appeared on Fred's face and in that second his lips were against mine once more. I melted at that point, the whole world seemed like nothing compared to this moment. I just felt safe being locked in his embrace and I didn't want it to end. He pulled back then, and this time I didn't hide the smile. He pushed back my hair behind my left ear and placed his forehead against mine.

'Truth or Dare?' I ask.

'Truth.'

'Do you love me?' His smile broadened as he spoke the one word that changed my life.

'Always.'

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it. As i said a complete one shot but i enjoyed writing it :)<strong>

**Please, please, please review :)**


End file.
